


我的病人

by juli666



Series: 爱使我们在一起 [1]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23976226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juli666/pseuds/juli666
Summary: 1. 原创角色，第一人称，有病。有原创角色单恋Merlin。隔壁妹子说得对，梅林可是没有发型都好看的男人！怎么可能没人暗恋他！2. Harry已吐便当，但我催吐得太用力了，他说要先揍我一顿，这次先不露面了。3. 把一个世界拆成短篇来写挺有意思的，因为可以在每篇尝试不同的写法。这篇的意义就在于，告诉大家哈叔吐便当了，以及，又一个阿尔法出现了。（虽然这个阿尔法毫无威胁。总而言之还是作者胡思乱想的时候写下来的。
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: 爱使我们在一起 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728697
Kudos: 1





	我的病人

我本以为事情结束后，可以度过一个悠闲的假期。但梅林一个电话又把我叫了回去。

“给这家伙做心理干预。”

“噢，哈利的小情人？”

“……小心你的舌头。”

于是我闭上嘴，做了一个拉上拉链的动作。梅林满意地走了。

哈利的心理治疗已经基本结束，剩下的就靠他自己解决。没想到，他的小情人也需要做心理干预。这一家子怎么了？

预约时间在九点十五分。我早早坐在治疗室里翻阅盖里·昂温的资料，心脏扑通扑通乱跳。噢，他软软的头发看起来真可爱。

九点三十分，我的治疗对象才姗姗来迟。我本该生气，但我很快就决定原谅他。因为空气里弥漫的果香实在太可口。

为什么他是哈利的小情人？我真希望他们赶紧分手。

年轻的加拉哈德在我对面坐下来，坐姿优雅淡然，简直是哈利的复刻版。这种几乎一模一样的姿态对我来说简直是会心一击。谁都看得出，哈利把他的小情人调教得太好了，也难怪这小子在他死后就变成这幅样子。

我给他泡了一杯茶，然后介绍自己：“加拉哈德，我是莫甘娜。”

“噗——”

加拉哈德喷了一桌好茶。

心塞。

这可是我从亚瑟的遗产里顺来的啊。

“我以为莫甘娜和圆桌骑士是敌对关系？”加拉哈德手忙脚乱地擦拭身上的茶水，终于有点毛头小子的样子，“而且你一个大男人为什么会有这样的代号？”

那还真是对不起了，臭小子。要不是最终竞赛的前一天晚上我喝多了，怎么可能会容许梅林骇进我的电脑？难道我喜欢顶着莫甘娜的代号被你们这些自命不凡其实杀个人都怕得发抖的愚蠢凡人嘲笑？

真讨厌。

要不是梅林把你托付给我，我现在就拿鞭子抽你。

虽然心里风云变幻，但我还是保持住了绅士的微笑：“我们可以先谈谈你。”

一提起他自己，这兔崽子就变成了铜墙铁壁。不管我说什么，他都端着杯子不说话，简直是一尊哈利·哈特雕像。

要伪装成哈利，你还未够格呢。最起码他不会在这种时候发呆。哦，想想看，上次我在给哈利做治疗的时候，都遭遇了什么……

兹兹——

「您所需要读取的资料已被强制删除。操作备注：操他妈的哈利·哈特！劳资总有一天毒死你！」

咳咳，算了，不要想那个恶魔。

我收回心思，但是恶魔的小情人真的太难搞定。

送走他，我给梅林打电话，很是忧郁：“就没有其他治疗师能接这个活了？”

“如果有，我怎么会让你这个整天从心理学课堂上逃课的家伙来。”

“我可是曾经就职于中央情报局的探员心理咨询师！”

“对，你还记得吗？后来他们判定你是间谍。”

我把电话挂了，比了一个中指。

电脑音箱突然传出某个可恶的声音：“不用紧张，你陪陪他就行。我很快会排出其他治疗师来接手。”

“这个陪，是只要陪聊就行，还是需要陪笑陪酒陪睡？”

“只要你敢。顺便，哈利坐在我旁边。”

“滚。”

最后我还是没有陪睡，这当然不是因为我害怕哈利·哈特。如果他是哈利·波特，说不定我还会害怕。但……好吧，只是加拉哈德的味道尝起来有点苦。

我凑过去闻他的信息素，他居然哭了，搞得我好像是个打算对小孩子做可怕事情的怪蜀黍。

“对、对不起——嗝……”

噢，他居然还打哭嗝了。

真、真可爱啊。我捧住自己的大脸。

他在擦眼泪的间隙看我：“你怎么了？”

“没什么。”我飞快地把手拿下来。

“对不起——”他又说了一遍，语速特别快，以至于我差点没听清他说什么，“你刚才太像哈利了，哦，太像了……”

我一头栽倒，很希望自己暂时性失聪。

臭小子，你瞎么？

我比哈利要玉树临风英俊潇洒很多很多倍好不好！怎么可以和梅林一样这么没眼光？

“你知道哈利吗？”

“不知道！”我气急败坏地回答。

加拉哈德的眼睛立刻放光，就像是最高级的钻石一样漂亮。哦，该死，他睫毛上还挂着为了另一个阿尔法流下的眼泪呢……可是还是这么好看啊！只比梅林要差那么一丁点，就一丁点！

加拉哈德挺直了腰板，凑近了我一点：“我给你说说他吧？”

我不想听。

他眨了眨眼。

呜。

好吧，狗狗你说。

「我第一次遇见哈利的时候，我就在想，这人是谁啊，看着还挺眼熟的。

当然眼熟了。

他就是送给我徽章的人，是我爸爸的上司，也是我的注定的阿尔法。

这种感觉很微妙。尤其在他说出很多有关于我的事情之后，我知道我脸红了。我红着脸低下头，不敢看他，所以我不知道他的脸是不是也红了。」

加拉哈德的脸红了，连耳朵和脖子都红得一塌糊涂。他好像一朵盛开的娇艳玫瑰，我却毫无食欲。一想到这种动人的情态竟然是为了哈利·哈特，我就想说，哈利，你做的事听起来太像一个恋童癖的变态了。

但是，大家对注定的伴侣总是特别宽容。自然赋予人类的本能，真的太难抵抗了。哈利已经做得非常绅士了。如果我是他，而加拉哈德是我的欧米茄，也许我早就让给他知道我的存在了。说不定我会强硬地把他接过来，由我亲自抚养。

「哈利·哈特是我见过的最好的阿尔法之一。另外一个是我父亲，哈哈。」

那你认识的阿尔法可有点太少了。最起码我和梅林都很好，绝对不输给哈利。甚至，我觉得我比哈利要好得多。

「有时候，我找不到准确的形容词来形容哈利。除了好，我真的不知道能说什么。他是个极富魅力的绅士。从他的信息素就能感觉到。他的信息素总是特别温柔。我超爱待在他身边。那种味道把我笼罩起来的时候，十分安心。在我父亲去世以后，我再也没有过这种感受了。

所以，训练的时候，我总在想，我可不能给哈利丢脸。

尤其他受伤以后。

梅林拿回他的平板那次，哈利又立刻从他手里接过去了。

哈利很少做这么幼稚的事。所以，我忍不住猜测，他只是不喜欢看别人欺负我，尽管那其实算不上什么欺负。

我知道他喜欢我！在我们两个靠近的时候，他身上的信息素几乎能立刻叫我发情！我知道他喜欢我，渴望我……但他该死的居然把我推开了！你知道吗？就差那么一点点，一——点——点——我就能亲到他了！他居然把我推开了！

我不明白哈利为什么要拒绝我，听听那都是什么理由。什么叫“我太老了”，什么叫“你还会遇见更合适的阿尔法”。我觉得肯定就是因为他的诅咒，我现在都闻不出阿尔法和欧米茄的区别了！

该死，爱不爱的，非要搞那么复杂吗？

难道没有信息素我就不爱他了？

他真的不知道他自己有多性感！我简直为他发狂！

你见过他穿西装的样子么？啧啧，那勾出来的腰线和臀线啊……

咳咳，对不起，那什么，我跑题了。」

加拉哈德猛地收敛起脸上痴汉的表情。我冲他微笑，实在不忍心告诉他，哈利就坐在我们隔壁，一字不落地听着我们的谈话。而且，梅林也在听，说不定还录音了。

「我最后没想让他失望的，真的。当然，我更加不想说出那么可恶的话来刺伤他。如果我知道会再也见不到，我怎么可能说那么愚蠢的话？想想看，我都说了什么！我竟然说他把我爸爸也做成了标本！」

我勒个去，我听到了什么。

哈利·哈特你这个变态！

你把加拉哈德的老爸做成了标本！

我竟然知道了这种特级机密，我是不是要死了。

两眼一翻，我倒在沙发上。

加拉哈德那个嘴上没个把门的还在继续：“我想他，我真的太想他了。莫甘娜，你知道这种感觉吗？我在模仿他，想假装他还在。可是，只有你们看见他的影子，我还是什么都看不见。”

我知道。

也许我和你不同，但我们同样难过。

明明看得见，却总是抓不住。你爱他爱得发狂，他却好像完全不受影响。你为他沸腾了热血，他仍然是高山雪莲，连看你一眼都觉得浪费时间。

可这小子还是比我幸福。熟悉哈利的人都看得出，他对这小子是着了魔了。他的遗产继承人写的就是盖里·昂温呢！

唉，这个老骗子，说什么自己太老了，根本就是年纪太大喜欢作死。好不容易遇到两情相悦的，就不能好好在一起么，折腾我们这些围观群众有什么意思。

基因和爱啊，有什么关系。

就算他只是为了信息素而爱你，难道你的信息素会突然消失吗？

信息素不是将两人更加紧密地拴在一起了吗？你们俩的结合是写在基因里的，是命运。

基因和爱，何须较量。

交锋的只是我和你。

想到高深莫测的哈利竟然这么喜欢作死，我就像个多愁善感的欧米茄一样哭了。

“他怎么能这么对你呢？”

“噢，是啊，我也特别……那个，你还好吧？”

“他简直冷酷！无情！无理取闹！呜……”

“呃，其实他挺通情达理的……但最后是我……”

“噢不！我可怜的小盖里啊——”

可恶啊，我怎么能够帮助梅林欺骗这么情深意重的小伙子呢？

“那个……也还好啦……虽然哈利死了，但我继承了他的意志……我……喂，你真的还好吗？啊！你都喘不上来气了！怎么办怎么办！”

我叫莫甘娜，真名不能说。

我曾经的梦想是做个能够担当《歌剧魅影》男主角的艺术家。后来因为天赋甚好，提前从戏剧学院毕业，抽了点时间学了下心理学。

梅林说，我虽然在心理咨询时总是误人子弟，但胜在长了一张让人特别有倾诉欲望的脸，所以偶尔还能用一用。

为了他这句话，我放弃了舞台和MI6。

“呜呜……哈利太过分了……”

“喂，从加拉哈德把我找过来，你已经哭了三个小时了。你真的是阿尔法吗？”

“呜呜……我也不想做个阿尔法，你不就是为了这个才始终不肯跟我约会吗？”

“擦擦你的眼泪。”

“哦……嗝……”

“……”

“明天晚上一起去吃饭好吗？”

“不。对了，顺便提醒你一下，你打哭嗝的时候一点也不萌。”

呜，这是今年第七百四十六次拒绝了。

白哭了！

而且他竟然觉得我不萌！

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Morgana是个五大三粗的大老爷们。对，就是那种一米八七、八块腹肌的五十岁老绅士。（别吐，别吐！  
> 2\. 不要打我。真的要打，请别打脸。晚上我要和Merlin约会呢。拜了个拜。  
> 3\. 他们的治疗过程Merlin是全程录音的，但其实不录也没关系，Harry听了现场。后来时常拿出来和蛋蛋与公主的那段一起回味。


End file.
